shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulvans
Mulvans is the slash ship between Jake Muller and Piers Nivans from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 6 Edonia, 2012 Jake and Piers do not get along, mainly stemming from their professions: Jake being a mercenary and Piers being a solider. In their first interaction, Piers notices Jake is a wanted insurgent. Jake’s partner, Sherry Birkin, tries to defuse the rising tension by saying Jake is not a threat to the B.S.A.A, the organization Piers works for, to which Jake replies, “Not unless someone pays me to be.” Piers response with a stern, “What did you just say?” Right then everyone is attacked by a giant B.O.W., forcing Jake and Piers to work together. After the defeat of the B.O.W., Piers’ partner and captain, Chris Redfield, asks if he and Jake have met before. Jake quips back with, “You jarheads all look the same to me, pal. Sorry.” Hearing this, Piers lunges forward as if to confront Jake personally. Chris manages to hold him back. Jake then boards a waiting helicopter with Sherry, leaving Piers to go on their separate missions. Lanshiang, 2013 The next time Jake and Piers see each other is six months later when Piers and rest of his team help Jake and Sherry when they’re being surrounded by B.O.W.s. Piers is reluctant to let them go, saying “They’ll never survive on their own,” and “Neo-Umbrella is after them,” his words go ignored by his captain, wanting them to stay focused on their own mission. Jake and Sherry get kidnapped, and the word is relayed to back Chris. Chris and Piers set off on a rescue mission for them. After saving and meeting up with Jake and Sherry, Chris makes it known that he knows Jake is Albert Wesker’s son (his nemesis). Jake pulls a gun on Chris, in response, Piers pulls a gun on Jake. Jake takes notice of the gun on him and tells Chris, “You better put a leash on that puppy.” Chris gives Piers an order, and he reluctantly lowers his gun from Jake. Soon after, all four people start fighting off more B.O.W.s on elevator-like platforms, each of them having their own conversations with one and other. Jake and Piers’ goes: They soon split up and go off with their respective partners, being the last time they see each other. Piers sacrifices himself later that night for his captain. Fanon Not a popular ship, but not a rare pair either. Nivanfield is Piers’ juggernaut ship, while Shake is Jake’s. On AO3, Mulvans is the 17th (technically 20th) most written ship within the Resident Evil - All Media Types tag; Jake’s second most written, as well as Piers’ second most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jake/Piers tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * Within the fandom, Piers is known as a “puppy,” for how he follows and is protective of Chris Redfield. In canon, Jake tells Chris, “You better put a leash on that puppy.” Variations :Nivanshake refers to the ship between Sherry Birkin, Jake and Piers Navigation